This invention relates to the field of motor support devices for motor vehicle heating, ventilation and/or air-conditioning systems. More specifically, the invention relates to a support device including means for decoupling motor vibrations.
In a heating, ventilation and/or air-conditioning system, the air flow circulating in it is propelled by a blower wheel driven in rotation by a motor. The implementation of the blower wheel and the motor create vibrations. These vibrations are the source of sound and vibration (imbalance) disturbances, in the vehicle interior, of the motor housed in a motor support. The vibrations are transmitted via the motor support to the entire heating, ventilation and/or air-conditioning system and create acoustic waves that interfere with the comfort of vehicle passengers.